battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Leafy
Red (leaf) * Sunset Orange (midrib) * Free Speech Red (shade) * Maroon (eye shade) * Sangria (outline) |deaths = 1 |kills = 5 |first = "The Reveal" |last = "Welcome Back" "Four Goes Too Far" (recommended character) |recc = MrOrange890, Diamondcup67 |voice = Michael Huang (vine dramatic) }} Evil Leafy, recommended by MrOrange890, is an object antagonist on BFDIA and IDFB, as well as one of the 30 recommended characters who could have been voted into the game in "The Reveal" and Battle for Dream Island Again. Despite not receiving enough votes to join BFDIA, she appeared throughout the series as an antagonistic force. She also appears as a free character in IDFB. She is one of the two contestants not participating in "Battle for BFDI", though she reappeared in "Four Goes Too Far" as a recommended character. Appearance Evil Leafy is identical to Leafy in terms of her base appearance. However, the key differences are that Evil Leafy's main body color is red rather than green, and she has a somewhat realistic face. Her face has 2 large white eyes with tiny pupils in each and 2 massive eyebrows to express her anger. Her mouth is mostly straight. Personality Evil Leafy is an enigmatic being of chaos. She is able to teleport and is considered by nearly every contestant to be a person to fear. Evil Leafy does not speak, with the closest thing instance being her swallowing the FreeSmart Van in "Get in the Van" where she screams while eating the van. Coverage Appearances Evil leafy does not speak. Appearances without notes are non-speaking by default. *''Battle for Dream Island'' **"The Reveal" **"Reveal Novum" **"Return of the Hang Glider" *''Battle for Dream Island Again'' **"Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" **"Get Digging" **"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" **"Zeeky Boogy Doog" **"Get in the Van" **"No More Snow!" *''IDFB'' **"Welcome Back" *''Battle for BFDI'' **"Four Goes Too Far" **"The Four is Lava" (mentioned) Detail BFDI Leafy's evil "twin" only received 34 votes, finishing 4th in voting and causing her to be sent to the Locker of Losers. Evil Leafy lost in voting to Nickel, Bomby, and David. Book has described her as a Leafy wannabe. She reappears in "Reveal Novum" as an icon for the "Staring Contest" text. In episode 25, Leafy was seen turning into Evil Leafy but was stopped beforehand. BFDIA Evil Leafy got 90 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, placing 48th in the voting, which wasn't enough. Evil Leafy was seen in the alternate cut hiding behind the trees and making four cameos. In "Get Digging", she was seen chasing Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube. When she catches up to Spongy, she slowly sinks into him and he is left behind while the other characters escape. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", it is shown that Spongy throws up Evil Leafy, showing that he was not possessed nor captured by Evil Leafy. Soon after, Gelatin comes to freeze her with his syringe and writes "First!!" on her back, ending the episode. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Evil Leafy once again sinks into a frozen Flower. In "Get in the Van", Flower spits out Evil Leafy. It is possible that she might've possessed Flower. The episode ends with Evil Leafy consuming the FreeSmart Van which was transporting the FreeSmarters, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, which serves as the plot for the BFDIA 5b game. She stands still for a minute of silence. In "No More Snow!", Evil Leafy most likely ate Firey and Gelatin. The FreeSmart team managed to escape Evil Leafy, and killed her by dropping a weight on her, along with Fries and Puffball. Four copies of Evil Leafy appear at the bottom of the level select screen in BFDIA 5b as an easter egg, and the third one is smiling. IDFB Evil Leafy briefly appears in "Welcome Back" when Tennis Ball grabs the Wall Teleporter, meaning that she isn't dead, possibly recovered. She only appears for a split second, though. BFB She has only appeared in BFB as a recommended character in "Four Goes Too Far" and has not been fully introduced yet. Evil Leafy is mentioned in Book's happy thought that she received as a prize for being safe at Cake at Stake, where the events of "Reveal Novum"'s debut with Book being the winner. In it, Evil Leafy is mentioned in Book's dictionary with the same definition as "Reveal Novum". Powers Teleportation: Evil Leafy is able to rapidly teleport short distances. She seems to favor this over walking. Possession: She was seen possessing Flower and Spongy and escapes by getting thrown up. Expanding mouth: She was able to eat the FreeSmart Van and the entirety of Team No-Name all at once. ".]] This may also hint towards the power of elasticity. Dark Aura: Whenever Evil Leafy is present, the area surrounding her becomes darker. Shrinking of other characters: After consuming the FreeSmart Van and most of Team No-Name, she managed to somehow shrink them to a small size where they could stand on her surface. Relationships Book In "Reveal Novum", 's definition of says: Evil Leafy - Leafy wannabe. What a loser. "]] In "Get Digging", Pencil warns the Puffball riders to watch out for a wild Leafy, which may have been referring to Evil Leafy, or Leafy in her yoyle metal form. Later, Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy must flee from Evil Leafy but Spongy gets left behind. In "No More Snow!", Book and Ruby escape Evil Leafy but then immediately have to run away from her. Book cuts the rope, crushing Evil Leafy, Puffball, and Fries. Kills Trivia * Evil Leafy is the only character to debut at the beginning of IDFB, which is also the least amount of newcomers at the start of a season. * She was one of seven characters who weren't in the TLC/LOL despite not being in BFDIA. ** The other six were Leafy, Flower, Woody, Grassy, 8-Ball, and Bell. 8-Ball, Bell, and Grassy made cameo appearances in BFDIA 5c in the forest when Book and Ice Cube were being chased by Evil Leafy. ** Despite being sent to the LOL in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Evil Leafy managed to escape somehow and was seen chasing the other contestants in later episodes. *** "Welcome Back", IDFB's first episode revealed that Evil Leafy is one of the only two eliminated contestants free from the TLC, the other being Woody. * She, along with David, Dora, and Robot Flower, are the only contestants who can move without moving their limbs. However, Evil Leafy is the only one in this category who never competed in a series. * Evil Leafy is the only official evil form of a contestant, aside from Evil Bubble, whom Bubble turns into briefly in "Gardening Hero" when she gives Leafy immunity for the second time to prove her niceness. * Evil Leafy appears to have the ability to enter the bodies of other objects that are immobile; it is unclear what the point of doing this is, because the person eventually spits out Evil Leafy. * Out of all the non-contestant, and non-host characters, she has had the most appearances. *When Evil Leafy teleports, the sound appears to be from the start and end of level sound of "Reimagine: the game:". *Evil Leafy, alongside Leafy, are the only characters in BFDI, BFDIA and IDFB that can teleport. **This excludes the Speaker Boxes' occasional teleports. *Evil Leafy is the only main character of a season (IDFB) to not be in Battle for BFDI. *Evil Leafy, Teardrop, and Nonexisty are the only contestants who have never spoken before. *Considering that BFDIA 5b takes place on Evil Leafy, Evil Leafy can be considered a place. *Evil Leafy is featured in two official jacknjellify games: BFDIA 5b and The Evil Leafy Maze Game. fr:Feuille Méchante Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Variations of Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Places Category:Season 2 places Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters